memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Sisko (alternates)
This pages lists and describes Benjamin Sisko in all universes and timelines, except the prime universe and mirror universe. Benny Russell :See Benny Russell Commander Sisko, Dominion captive In an alternate reality where, in 2371, Curzon Dax was still the host of the Dax symbiont, Sisko commanded Deep Space 9. In this reality the Dominion offered peace talks, which were held on DS9; Sisko, along with a Vulcan representative, negotiated for the Federation. However the Dominion were poised to strike, and the moment the talks broke down launched an invasion. Federation forces were able to push back the Dominion attack; but not before Sisko, and other members of his crew, were taken captive. What caused the talks to break down was the murder of . Hoping to smooth things over with the Dominion, Curzon made an ambitious plan to retrieve another Odo from an alternate reality and have him claim the murder was a setup to smoke out the traitor who wished to disrupt the talks. Curzon eventually found his way to the primary universe and kidnapped Odo-prime and took the back to his reality to carry out his plan. The crew of Deep Space 9-prime then took Curzon's own Defiant in pursuit. Eventually two Defiant s made their way to a Dominion space station in the Calanon system where Sisko and his fellow prisoners were being held. Upon escaping the two reality's crews returned to their respective ships and made for the Bajoran wormhole. However en route Odo figured out who murdered his counterpart; , fearful of the threat a Dominion-Federation alliance might bring to Bajor. Hoping to redeem herself Kira had Sisko and the rest of the crew take an escape craft, which the prime-''Defiant'' tractored back to their own DS9; while Kira remained in the wormhole and activated the Defiant s self destruct, to collapse the wormhole and neutralize the dominion threat. ( ) Lord-Commander Sisko In a reality where Khan Noonien Singh had won the Eugenics Wars and gone on to conquer the galaxy with an army of augments, Benjamin Sisko eventually rose to the rank of Lord-Commander in the Earthfleet, and commanded station D9, in orbit of Bajor. considered this Sisko to be like a sleeping volcano; a rumbling mountain, liable to explode in rage at any moment. Sisko had a son, Jacob Sisko, who served under Bashir. Sisko was never far from his bodyguard, , who's reputation was as formidable as Sisko's; once at a festival on Bajor an assassination attempt was made on Sisko. Odo saw the attempted stabbing and enveloped the assassin, crushing him. ( ) First officer of the Defiant In a reality where the Cardassians maintained control of Terok Nor and discovered the wormhole, Benjamin Sisko continued to work on the at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. In this reality the Founders colluded with the Cardassians to manipulate the Alpha and Beta Quadrants into a state of war, taking the identity of key figures in major powers to bring about a conflict between the Romulans and Klingons, and then by alliance the Federation. When and escaped Cardassian space with intelligence on the changeling infiltration Starfleet devised a plan to put a stop to it; Worf was put in command of the Defiant, which using a cloaking device was to enter enemy space, locate the changeling infiltrators, and eliminate them. Commander Sisko was made first officer of the Defiant due to his intimate knowledge of the prototype ship's workings. Working with chief engineer Sisko got the Defiant functioning well enough to carry out the mission, and the first changeling target on Romulus was located and destroyed. Their next target was on Qo'noS, however they arrived there to find the planet destroyed by the Jem'Hadar, with more Jem'Hadar vessels on the way. Seeing the Dominion planned to use the wrecked Qo'noS as a beachhead to take the rest of the quadrant, Worf had the Defiant set course for the system's star, and initiated a warp core breach there to eliminate the Jem'Hadar forces. Sisko spent his last moments with Scott in the engineering room, regretting he would never see his son again. (TNG/ ) Alternate Emissaries In 2377 Benjamin Sisko of the prime universe had an orb experience using the Orb of Souls; there he communed with seven other Benjamin Siskos, who like himself had, during in the course of their lives, been drawn to Bajor and become the Emissary of the Prophets. The eight emissaries had been drawn together to chastise Sisko-prime for not having played his role in helping Sisko of the mirror universe find his way into the role of Emissary in that reality. The alternate Siskos at this meeting were: *'Ambassador Benjamin Sisko', a diplomat in the Federation Diplomatic Corps, who has lost his wife in a Kohn-Ma attack on Cardassia Prime while he was negotiating a Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor. *'Fleet Captain Benjamin Sisko', a man distinguished by a scar across his right eye, given to him by a father who had betrayed him. This Sisko served as the military governor of Bajor under a Terran Empire that never fell. *'Doctor Benjamin Sisko', a member of the Daystrom Institute who discovered the Bajoran wormhole after an accident which took his sister's life. In his reality the discovery of the wormhole led to a social revolution which had begun the dissolution of galactic nation-states in favor of a loose but stable interstellar sprawl where information was freely exchanged. *'Colonel Benjamin Sisko', an officer in the Celestial Union, who lost his parents and discovered the wormhole during a savage war with the Tholians. *'Admiral Benjamin Sisko', a member of Starfleet in a Federation that had absorbed many of its former enemies. He was a widower and the hero of the Battle of Wolf 359. *'Sisko of the Borg', a Borg drone from a reality where the Federation had fallen to the Borg. Yet despite his assimilation he still found his way to Bajor and discovered the Bajoran wormhole. *'Benjamin Sisko', a member of Starfleet who lost his only son aboard the during the Battle of Wolf 359, an event that destroyed his marriage and career. Sisko, Benjamin